programsfandomcom-20200213-history
AbiWord
| programming language = C++ | operating_system = Cross-platform | language = MultilingualList of AbiWord translations (both complete and incomplete) | genre = Word processor | license = GNU General Public License 2 | website = }} AbiWord ( ) is a free and open source software word processor written in C++. Since version 3 it is based on GTK+ 3. The name "AbiWord" is derived from the root of the Spanish word "abierto", meaning "open".Project Mascot Abi the Ant. Page explains Abi is pronounced just like "Abby" AbiWord was originally started by SourceGear Corporation as the first part of a proposed AbiSuite but was adopted by open source developers after SourceGear changed its business focus and ceased development. It now runs on Linux, Microsoft Windows, ReactOS, Solaris, AmigaOS 4.0 (through its Cygnix X11 engine), MeeGo (on the Nokia N9 smartphone), Maemo (on the Nokia N810) QNX and other operating systems. The Mac OS X port has remained on version 2.4 since 2005, although the current version does run non-natively on Mac OS X through XQuartz. AbiWord is part of the AbiSource project which develops a number of office-related technologies. The software is available on Android devices as part of the Debian noroot package from the Google Play Store. Features AbiWord supports both basic word processing features such as lists, indents and character formats, and more sophisticated features including tables, styles, page headers and footers, footnotes, templates, multiple views, page columns, spell checking, and grammar checking. Starting with version 2.8.0, AbiWord includes a collaboration plugin that allows integration with AbiCollab.net, a Web-based service that permits multiple users to work on the same document in real time, in full synchronization. The Presentation view of AbiWord, which permits easy display of presentations created in AbiWord on "screen-sized" pages, is another feature not often found in word processors. Interface AbiWord generally works similarly to classic versions (pre-Office 2007) of Microsoft Word, as direct ease of migration was a high priority early goal. While many interface similarities remain, cloning the Word interface is no longer a top priority. The interface is intended to follow user interface guidelines for each respective platform. File formats AbiWord comes with several import and export filters providing a partial support for such formats as HTML, Microsoft Word (.doc), Office Open XML (.docx), OpenDocument Text (.odt), Rich Text Format (.rtf), and text documents (.txt). LaTeX is supported for export only. Plug-in filters are available to deal with many other formats, notably WordPerfect documents. The native file format, .abw, uses XML, so as to mitigate vendor lock-in concerns with respect to interoperability and digital archiving. Grammar checking The AbiWord project includes a US English-only grammar checking plugin using Link Grammar. AbiWord had grammar checking before any other open source word processor, although a grammar checker was later added to OpenOffice.org. Link Grammar is both a theory of syntax and an open source parser which is now developed by the AbiWord project. See also * List of word processors * Comparison of word processors * Office Open XML software * OpenDocument software References External links * AbiSource.com, official website. * Andrew Leonard: Abiword Up. Salon.com, November 15, 2002. History of the project and comparison with closed source development. * Interview with Development team after 2.6 release * AbiWord: A Small, Swift Word Processor Category:Office software that uses GTK+ Category:Free software programmed in C++ Category:Free word processors Category:Linux word processors Category:OS X word processors Category:Windows word processors Category:Cross-platform free software Category:Portable software Category:1998 software Category:Software using the GPL license